1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of recording audio signals, and more particularly to methods of recording digital audio signals in association with digital video signals using a digital video tape recorder (VTR).
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a requirement to provide four channels of digital audio signal in association with a digital video signal, and it is known to record digital audio signals in oblique tracks on a magnetic tape together with digital video signals using a digital VTR. However, this method can result in problems if errors are present on reproduction of the digital audio signals due, for example, to physical damage to the magnetic tape or clogging of a reproducing head.